Saving Cinderella
by Emilia1987
Summary: Lady Tremaine has banished Cinderella to a far land. Will prince Charming save her?


Saving Cinderella

Based on Cinderella III with prince Charming

This is my first fan fiction

I have always loved the story of Cinderella. I hope that you like the story

Summary:

Cinderella's stepmother banished her stepdaughter to a far land. The prince is just in time to save her…. (I gave the prince a name: Frederick)

Cinderella felt the ship moving to the see. The guard of the palace had delivered her by the ship. How could her stepmother do this to her? She had always done her chores well, and she had never complained. She was banished to a far land, and she would never see Frederick again. Suddenly Cinderella heart someone scream. She looked to the mast and saw Frederick slipping down the mast. He landed on the deck.

Frederick run to Cinderella. "Do you remember me?" He knelt on one knee. "Will you marry me Cinderelly?" Cinderella laughed. "Yes" she said happily, "but "actually is Cinderella" Frederick lifted Cinderella up in the air. Both were happy. Frederick ordered the captain of the ship to sail back to the quay. The horse of prince Frederick was waiting on the quay. Frederick thanked the captain and he rode back with Cinderella to the castle.

Cinderella's stepmother saw them arriving at the castle. Her name was Rudy Tremaine. Lady Tremaine was not amused. She called her daughters. The only one who came was Drizella. Anastasia went to the king to give an explanation on what happened. She regretted the fact that she almost ruined Cinderella's live. The king, named Henry, was furious with Anastasia. Anastasia was crying and tried to calm the king down. The grand duke was scared. He heart the recognised the gallop of the horse. He went to the window and saw that Frederick had arrived together with Cinderella. "Your majesty, the prince is back". The king ordered the guard to held Anastasia in the room until he came back.

"I will bring you to my father." Cinderella nodded shyly. She was scared and didn't know what to do. What if the king didn't approve their marriage because she was a servant? And would he believe her story about what lady Tremaine done to her? Frederick helped Cinderella back to the ground. A servant took the horse back to the royal stables. The king was already outside. "I've heard the story from your stepsister Anastasia, is it true? Is your stepmother really that bad?"

"I am afraid that it is true your majesty. But when…. " Cinderella could not finish her sentence. The king called for the guards. They had to arrest Drizella and lady Tremaine. The king took Cinderella and Frederick to his study. Anastasia was still there. Henry said nothing. Frederick said that he wanted to marry Cinderella. The king didn't respond. He was thinking what he would do with Anastasia, Drizella and her mother lady Tremaine. Lady Tremaine was arrested together with Drizella. The want of the fairy godmother was save in the fairy godmother hands. Lady Tremaine didn't know that the fairy godmother had turned into herself after twelve ours. The fairy godmother was already gone out of the palace. She had delivered the two into the guards hands.

Anastasia, Drizella and lady Tremaine were send to the prison. Anastasia was crying. Cinderella felt sorry for her stepsister. She had told the king the truth. Perhaps he could give her a lighter punishment than prison. Frederick shared her opinion about Anastasia. After hours pleading to the king to give Anastasia a lighter punishment, Henry agreed. He saw their point. He saw Cinderella's kind and forgiveness heart. Anastasia was released from prison. She had to help in the kitchen of the palace for 2 years. After that she was free to go. For lady Tremain and her other daughter they had to spend several years in prison. After that they had to do chores is the castle.

Henry was happy that Frederick and Cinderella had finely found each other. Frederick and Cinderella married two weeks later. Cinderella was very nervous on her wedding day. Her fairy godmother came to visit her. She reassured Cinderella that everything was alright. Cinderella went down and saw Frederick. He was smiling: "You look beautiful." Cinderella smiled. After they were married there was a big ball in their honour. Anastasia was there to, and she was talking with the baker. Cinderella smiled, Anastasia and the baker were in love with each other. She was happy for her sister. Anastasia would also get her happy ending. Frederick saw it too. Cinderella and Frederick danced the all evening. Far after twelve o'clock and Cinderella stayed.


End file.
